The Original Heroes' Legend
by CopperCrow196
Summary: Sure, we all know about the recent Plasma scandal involving Unova's two legendary dragons. We all know their origins - one dragon, split amongst two heroes. But beyond this, the details have been lost to us... until now. So, let's dive into the world of Pokémon, thousands of years ago, and discover how these two brothers became the legendary figures they are today.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Look! A new project!**

**Because I didn't already have enough of those to deal with *flop***

**This is gonna track the story of the two Legendary Heroes of Unova, in a world at least somewhat-canon with that of a certain project of my friend ExtremeArtist. It's really more specifically to flesh out that story, but I thought I'd post it here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER. I AM NOT LIABLE FOR ANY HATE, RAVING MADNESS, OR SELF-HARM WHICH RESULTS FROM READING THIS HUNK OF TEXT. THANK YOU.**

It's nearly the end of summer, in what would later become known as Northeast Unova. On a flat, ideal patch of land, a small town has recently sprung up. This afternoon, its inhabitants are genially continuing their usual methodical existence. Behind a rarely noted dwelling, two brothers are playing out a scene which has occurred often on many afternoons just like this one.

"Hey! Come on! If we're going to get there before Gramma notices we're gone, you're gonna have to hurry up!" A dark-haired, robust boy is attempting to motivate his sibling to follow him, with limited success.

"I don't know, Bae... are you sure we should be doing this? Couldn't we get in a lot of trouble? Isn't this a little silly? Have you even finished all your chores yet? We can go tomorrow." While certainly twins, the reluctant sibling is a bit lankier than his brother, with a much more orderly look to him. It's obvious from his expression that he's tried to argue with these schemes before, and he knows that he'll give in eventually.

"Aw, don't be that way! We're thirteen already, we can do whatever we want." The energetic boy's brother, whose name is Damian, has begun to take on an air of resignation. "And maybe we can rebuild the fort."

Damian looks down, and mutters, "Aren't we too old for that kinda stuff by now?" He doesn't need to look up to know that his brother is giving him an exasperated look. "...Fine," he says. "But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Great." Grinning, Bae runs off down an overgrown trail extending into a sparse forest. Damian follows, with a sigh.

Unnoticed by the duo, a small boy with a mop of sandy hair peeks out from his hiding spot on the edge of the house. Shorter than the twins, he appears to be no older than ten, with the same weathered look about him. He quickly darts out to the entrance of what can't be much more than a well-camouflaged Deerling trail.

After a brief pause, he begins to follow the path, keeping a good distance away from the twins. He knows that, should he be discovered, they would shun him and refuse to do absolutely anything of interest. After all, this must have been the most exciting thing to happen to him since a Larvesta set Sasha's hair on fire last week.

A short time later, all three boys have arrived at the edge of a cliff, the younger one still lurking a bit deeper inside the forest. He is aided by his goal of remaining unseen by the slowly dimming light, and the fact that the twins seem to be completely absorbed by the task of daring each other ever closer to the drop-off.

Just before he can make up his mind to leave, the boy hiding in the forest notices a pinprick of light in the sky. It's quickly growing brighter, and he's about to break cover to warn the twins, when Damian notices and remarks upon it.

"Hey, look." He points at the particular spot above the horizon, which has now begun to outshine even the sun. "Isn't that a little bit-"

His sentence is interrupted by a gigantic boom. Both boys flinch and cover their eyes, the younger one already facing away, bracing himself against the base of a tree. Because of this, he was the first one to recover his sight. Looking up to the sky, he saw a thick smoke trail leading directly to a spot some distance from the town in the opposite direction.

A moment later, Damian voices all three boys' thoughts perfectly.

"What in the name of Hydreigon was _that?!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**_..._**

**Did you know that meteors actually get so hot/frictionized that the rock actually boils away? Or something like that. I did researchs! By which I mean I watched the Nova video I happened to check out .**

"Ugh. It's just a big old rock, I don't see why they're making such a big deal about it." Bae is lying on a bed in a cozy but rather small bedroom. His response comes from a second mattress wedged into the room, which is currently occupied by his twin brother Damian.

"Which fell from space in a fiery explosion. Be reasonable."

Bae huffs in exasperation. "I'm being perfectly reasonable. It's not fair no one will let us go and check it out."

"Go to sleep. It's not like there's anything you can do about it right now." Damian opens his eyes in realization. He can practically hear the gears turning in his brother's head.

"Heyyy... Couldn't we just sneak out and explore?"

"Wild Pokemon. We would get in trouble. It must be practically midnight." Damian decides he's not budging on this count. While it was unlikely Bae would be attacked by any wild Pokemon, providing he stayed out of the tall grass, and they had gotten away with similar plots before, he was really just looking forward to sleep.

"Aw, pleeease?"

"No." Damian rolls over in his bed. "Good night."

A few seconds of silence follow, until Bae speaks up. "Fine, then I'll go by myself."

"You'll do no such - agh, hey, wait for me!" This last bit is responding to the fact that Bae has gotten out of bed. "...What are you doing."

Damian's brother, still in his pajamas, has unlatched their room's window and is attempting to climb out.

This in itself was not especially alarming, seeing as their house only had one floor, but Damian still found himself having to ask.

"You realize it would be much easier to go out of the front door, right?"

Bae looks at his brother as if the answer should be obvious. "Yeah, but this is _way_ more exciting." He jumps to the ground, snapping twigs under his bare feet.

_Snap._

Temerson looks up from his book, the candlelight throwing odd shadows over his face. We recognize him as the boy who was shadowing the twins -last chapter- earlier that day, when the meteor fell. While there is no discernible family resemblance, he does live in the same house as Damian and Baelin ever since their grandmother adopted him. Their parents had been friends of his, before an unfortunate 'accident' with a Pokemon in the current monarch's employment some years back.

Since then, Temerson has looked up to the twins immensely, and has taken up following them around, hoping that they will stop treating him like an overly attached Lillipup.

_Snap._

Temerson blows out the candle and quickly stands up. Glancing out of his own window, he can see two shapes hurriedly racing away from the house along a dirt road. Almost without thinking, he turns and quietly slips out of his room.

Bae, still a bit ahead of his brother, cranes his neck searching for the meteorite. Trotting down the path, he comes across a trail of burnt plants cutting through the trail, leading into a patch of especially tall grass. He glances behind him, seeing Damian jogging closer.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to-" his brother hisses as he picks up speed, seeing the younger twin eyeing the furrow. He cuts off his sentence, however, when Baelin hurtles into the undergrowth.

Damian is racing after him, and is about to snatch the back of his brother's shirt when the twins both come to a sudden halt. In front of them is a lightly smoldering hunk of otherworldly rock, lying innocently in the center or a crater they are now teetering over the edge of.

"See, I told you it wasn't anything dangerous," Bae says with a grin, regaining his balance.

Damian steps back from the edge of the crater. "Great. You've seen it. Can we please go home now?"

"No way!" Bae skids down the side of the crater, and approaches the meteorite. He prods it gingerly, then draws his hand along its surface, finding it only rather warm to the touch. "Isn't this so cool?"

Damian picks his way down the side of the crater, not willing to leave his brother's side for fear he would run off again. "Oh yes. So very cool. Now let's go, already! It's not safe in the-"

"Biiiiishaaaarp." A low, menacing growl comes from the side of the crater the boys have their backs to. Turning, they notice a menacing Bisharp at the head of a sizable, malevolently grinning group of Pawniard.

"-Tall... grass," Damian finishes weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WELL THAT DIDN'T TAKE FOREVER BY ANY MEANS *flop* I blame Pokemon X.**

**Urrrghhhhhhhhh. Ahem. Anyways.**

**Lots of thanks to my good friend Sandy for reminding me about this - it almost got lost in the back of my Projects You Will Never Get Around To Finishing mental folder~**

**Anyways. On with the show!**

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

A rock sailed through the air and clanked off of the leader's helmet. He turned to see Temerson scrabbling in the dust for another pebble, futilely trying to distract the murderous Pokemon from his surrogate brothers.

Baelin, getting the idea, found a pebble of his own to throw at the Bisharp in hopes of distracting it for another moment, but with much less practice than Temerson the projectile flew wide of its mark.

At the same time, Damian noticed the rock behind him pulsing warmer - or was it colder? - with a strange energy. But before he could voice his observation, the meteor exploded with a loud bang. The resulting shockwave knocked Damian and Baelin onto their stomachs as fragments of crystalline space rock flew everywhere. One form, nearly indistinguishable from the surrounding crystals, skyrocketed towards their aggressor.

The dragon, as Temerson realized it was, tackled the Bisharp to the ground, unaffected by its protruding blades. The creature only had to growl menacingly once before the Pokemon blanched, wriggled out from under it, and raced off into the undergrowth. Its band of Pawniard followed, with a bit of encouragement in the form of a jet of fire from the dragon's mouth.

The twins, now alone in the crater with the dragon, looked up in fear and awe. Temerson, more frightened than he'd ever been in his life, turned and ran back to the village to get help. He didn't know if his brothers would survive for long against that... thing, but he still felt he had to do something, so he continued running through the nighttime forest.

**AN: a bit short but**

**by my estimates the next chapter should hopefully be longer than usual**

**...My estimates are quite frequently horribly off.**


End file.
